GSR From the Start
by xXStefyXx
Summary: How the relationship with Sara and Grissom began.
1. The Invitation

GSR

GSR

Sara was just putting everything in her locker, when her cell rang. She answered with a smile.

"Yes?"

...

"Wait a minute, I'll be right there."

She hung up, and walked downstairs to the parking lot, where her co worker Grissom was

waiting for her.

"Hey Gris, what's going on?"

"Sara, I've got to show you something," he said excited, "get in the car."

"Okay...," she said, and she got in the car.

Grissom got in the car too, and slammed the door, started the car and drove off.

"Where are we going?" she asked curious.

"You'll see, it's a surprise," he said with a grin on his face. "I think you'll like it."

Sara knew Grissom, and she knew also that he wouldn't say a thing until he thought it was

necessary.

"You know I'm off the clock, right?"

"Yes I know, that's why I'm taking you. We're both not working right now, so we can do

whatever we want to."

"You're making me curious. I hate it. Don't you have some music?"

"Yeah, but I don't think you'll like it.."

"Oh, whatever, I've got my own CD's," and she put her CD in the player. A few seconds later,

Carrie Underwood was singing out of the speakers.

Grissoms listened for a while, and was just thinking that that girl could sing well, when he

realised that he was almost at where he was Sara taking. He slowed down and searched for a

parking lot. When he found one, they got out of the car, and he took Sara to a little restaurant.

After they ordered their meals, Grissom started.

"You know, we haven't talked for a while now. Are you angry with me?" he said, a little blushing.

"No, of course not. It's just... I don't want us to be just co workers, and it's hard for me

to see you just as my boss... You know I love you since I met you, but I'm tired of waiting

for you. When I got to Vegas because of Holly, I thought I got the jackpot, because I saw

you again, but nothing happened since then, and.. Well, it's just difficult..."

Sara fell silent, and Grissom looked a little awkward.

"You're right, I know you love me, and I feel like a fool that I ignored my feelings for you..

Because I have the feeling that I'm losing you now, and the fact that I haven't spoken with

you for weeks hurts me.. I didn't expect that.. It hurt me so much, that I finally got

the guts to take you out tonight.. What do you think if we both take off tomorrow and do

something fun? I can put Catherine in charge, if you want to," he added hastily, not wanting

to look desperate. Sara thought for a while, and when the waiter brought their food, she kept

thinking above her dinner. Finally, after what seemed ages to Grissom, she answered.


	2. Too Late For The Date

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sure, let's do it. But we're not going to tell anyone why we're taking the night off."

"Whatever you want," Grissom said smiling. "You want me to cook or have an actual chef to cook for you? You only deserve best," he said, with a blinking eye.

"Uhm... Why don't you cook? I'm curious if you're a good cook."

"You're wish is my command."

"What? I didn't even know you knew that sentence," she said laughing, and she drank a little from her wine.

"Well, I actually do, are you that surprised?"

Sara laughed, and finished her wine.

"Well, I've had a great time, thanks for taking me out, I think I needed it."

"The pleasure was all mine," he said smiling, "I'll see you tomorrow then. Is 4 o'clock okay?"

"Sure, I'll see you then," and Sara hugged Grissom goodbye and walked away. Grissom stood there, watching Sara walking away.

Sara turned around at the door, and saw Grissom look at her. She smiled, and walked to her car. I actually think he likes me, she thought, and started smiling even more. She drove home, where she took a long shower. She watched some TV, but there wasn't anything on she liked, so she took a book, and went reading in bed. When she got tired, she turned the lights off and went to sleep.

There she was, at another crime scene. A guy with black hair and glasses was lying on the floor. David turned around, and told Sara that he couldn't believe it.

"What can't you believe?"

"Well, if I didn't know better than that he's someone written about in books, he was actually lying on the floor," and he turned around the body. It was a guy, around 17 years old, and he looked actually a lot like someone from a book.

She swallowed. "Do you have an ID already?"

"Yeah, and you can't believe that either," and he handed the passport over.

"What? You got to be kidding!"

"No, I don't. It actually is Harry Potter."

Her alarm rang, and angry she turned it off. She sat in her bed, thinking about her dream. Why would I dream this? It's crazy! I shouldn't read Harry Potter before I'm going to bed anymore. Then she came out of bed, and started making herself ready for the day.

After a while, it looked in Sara's room as if a bomb exploded. There were clothes everywhere. Too sexy, too hot, too cold, and a million other reasons why she didn't want to wear it on her date with Grissom. Jeez, normally I'm not like this, why am I doing this? She watched on the clock, and saw that it was already 3 o'clock. Okay, now I actually have to hurry. She picked something out of her closet, and it's gonna have to do. She put some make up on her face, and just a second after she finished that, the doorbell rang.

"I'll be down in a minute!"


	3. The Start of the Date

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She quickly put some earrings in while she ran to the door. She waited a few seconds, just to make sure she could breathe normal, and then opened the door.

"Hey, you're early."

"Yeah, well, I couldn't wait to see you again," he said smiling.

Sara started blushing.

"Well, I wasn't finished yet. You want to come in?"  
"Sure, but you look beautiful, you don't need any other stuff hanging around you," he said laughing. "But if you want to make yourself even more beautiful, go ahead!" and he blinked.

"You want some coffee or anything?" Sara asked, trying to stop Grissom talking.  
"No, thanks. I'll be fine."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Sara walked upstairs, to her closet, and was just picking out shoes when she heard someone behind her.

"I would pick the blue ones, they look awesome," Grissom said, and Sara turned around. "Sorry, couldn't help myself."  
Sara smiled, and took the blue shoes out of her closet.

"Okay, I'm ready. Shall we go?"

"Fine, do you want to drive? I hate driving."

"Sure, to your place?"  
"Yes."  
They got in the car, and Sara drove away. It was an awkward silence in the car. Grissom was always thinking when he didn't drive, and Sara respected that, but she really wanted somebody to say anything.

They were at Grissoms house, and while they walked in, Grissom asked if Sara wanted any wine. Sara thanked for it, and walked down the stairs.

"Wow, your place is awesome!"  
She walked around, watching all kind of stuff, and Grissom went to the kitchen, preparing to make Sara a delicious dinner.

Sara walked to the bookcase, and saw Grissom had mostly books about entomology, but some books she liked too. Next to the bookcase was a little sideboard with some pictures on it. One of the entire team, one of Catherine and Lindsay, one of Warrick, Nick and Greg and one of her. She walked a little more to the left, and saw another picture of her. She started to blush a little, realising that he really liked her. She sat down, just when Grissom came in again.

"Do you want anything to drink?"  
"Do you have ice tea?"  
"You know I'm an ice tea addict, of course I don't have ice tea!"

They laughed, Sara stood up and walked to Grissom.

"Why do you have so many pictures of me?"  
Grissom stood there, he didn't really know what to say.

To be continued :P


	4. The Burning Food

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Well... Uhm..." Grissom stuttered. "I guess I like you more than I said."

"Okay…" Sara said, while she was moving closer to Grissom. "I've liked you for a few years, but I don't have that many pictures from you," she said laughing. "But I think it's kinda cute."

"Thank God for that," he said, while he looked pleased at Sara.

Sara was still moving closer to Grissom, until she stood a few inches away from him. Grissom looked at her, feeling a little uncomfortable. She came really close. Before he knew it, he was kissing her. Sara was cheering inside. Finally, he was hers! She waited so long for this, that she forgot her ice tea completely. Grissom totally forgot his dinner, until he smelled something burning. He broke the kiss suddenly, Sara got a little scared. Did she go too fast?

"Sorry, I think dinner's burning," Grissom said. "You wanna get Chinese?"  
Sara shook her head. "No, I think I can live a night without eating."  
"Good, as long as it stays only one night. I'll get your ice tea."

"Is there actually any food in this house? I'm a little starving."

"Of course I have food in my house. I still find some time to go to the grocery's you know."

Sara laughed. "I didn't mean that!"

"Of course you didn't. I have bread, potatoes, cauliflower, some salad and even tofu burgers."

"Great, shall I cook this time?"

"Maybe that's a good idea. I mean, you can cook right?"

Sara looked at him, not really knowing what to say. Then, she opened the fridge, and looked what he had.

"Why don't you throw that away," Sara said, while she pointed at the burned food. "I'll go make some tofu burgers with potatoes and salad."

Grissom grabbed the burned food, put it into a plastic bag, and walked outside with it. His hands were shaking a little. He thought about the kiss. Sara kissed back, so there wasn't a problem, was there? He was a little worried about it. He wanted it to be the perfect night, and burning his food wasn't actually part of his plan. Now Sara was cooking for him. Thank God he didn't bake the tofu burgers yet. Since the night they watched the pig eaten by bugs, she was a vegetarian, and even though he didn't always considered that, he respected it. He couldn't be a vegetarian, he loved his bugs too much, and sometimes, he had to let them die.

He shook his head. He should get back inside, it took him really long to take the food out.

While Grissom took the food out, Sara was thinking too. She liked him for a few years, and he knew that. Now, finally, he realised he loved her too. Only… When he smelled the food burning, she felt he was afraid. But afraid of what? She wished she knew. Maybe it was because he still was her supervisor. But then, there were solutions for that, she could go to swing or something. Or was it because of the age difference? She didn't care about that. There were so many things he could be afraid of. And after all, all that matters was that they love each other, right? Absent-minded, she pricked in the potatoes. They weren't done yet. Where was Grissom? It took him long to take the food out.

Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her.  
"Grissom?" she asked. "Is that you?"


	5. Where's Sara?

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Before she knew it, she was lying on the floor. Whoever it was hit her again, and then, she knew nothing.

Grissom got back inside, smelling burned food again. How was that possible? He just threw all the burned food away!  
"Sara!" he yelled, and when he got no answer, he ran to the kitchen. He saw a few drops of blood, but no Sara. There was a blood trail, and when Grissom saw it, he followed it. They were leading out of the door. Did Sara cut herself, and then ran away? He looked for the phone, and when he found it, he called Sara. He heard her phone ringing, so he went looking for it. Her phone was on the table, Sara was nowhere.

"Sara!" he shouted again, but he still didn't hear anything. Now he was really getting worried. He called Catherine, to call the entire team together in his house. Immediately.

When everyone arrived, he told them what happened. He just left some details.

"I noticed Sara was acting a little weird, so I called her and invited her to dinner. I would cook. We were talking in the living room, and suddenly, I smelled the burning food. So I ran like crazy to the kitchen. When I saw all the food burned, I took it out, and Sara went to cook some other dinner. I was out like 5 minutes, went to the bathroom, and when I got back, Sara was disappeared. Now, I don't know where she is, but she left her phone and her purse at home. Women don't do that, right?" he looked at Catherine.

"No, even Sara wouldn't," she answered, looking a little confused. "What's the point? Is Sara missing?"

"Yeah, I said that, right?"

"You did, I was just trying to get the point. And I'm still trying to get awake, the case I just had was really dull."  
"Right, well, it's time to get awake then! I found some blood drops in the kitchen. Maybe she cut herself in her fingers, but why would she disappear?"

"I don't know! Let's find out…" Warrick said, getting a little confused. "Have you tried her home phone?"

"No, I haven't. Okay, Warrick, you go to her house. Take Greg with you. Nick, you and Catherine are trying to follow the blood trail. I'll try her home phone."

Everybody stood there, a little hesitating.  
"This has top priority. GO!"

They all went in a different direction, and bumped all into each other. Grissom sighed. Why were they so slow today?

He took his phone, and tried Sara's home phone. She didn't pick up. Why did he leave her alone? Why took it so long for him to take the trash out? Now she was missing. He felt like the biggest idiot in the world. Catherine called him, so he went to see her.

"Here, I found this note… Maybe you should read it…"

_I've got your girl. I'll call you at 6. Make sure you answer, or something will happen._

Now he really got scared. She has to be fine!

Meanwhile, Sara woke up, not knowing where she was.  
"Hey poppy. I'll call your boyfriend at 6. If he doesn't answer, you've got a problem."


	6. Finding Sara

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sara looked at the man, and it took a while, but she recognised him as the guy she saw cycling every morning on her way home from work.

"Why am I here?" she asked the man, but he hit her again, and she was unconscious.

His phone rang. When Grissom picked it up, the man said: _"Bring a million dollars to the Sphere before 10. If not, your chick gets hurt."_

The man hung up again. Grissom stared at his phone. Then he searched in his phonebook, and called Brass. When Brass answered, he told him Sara was kidnapped, and that the kidnapper wanted a million dollars. Brass told him he would find that somewhere, and would fill the environment of the Sphere with police.

"Don't worry Gil, we'll find her."

Gil nodded, but realised Brass couldn't see that, so he hung up.

He turned around to his team, and told them what Brass told him.

"But what if this guy sees everybody? What will happen to Sara then?" Catherine asked, worried.

"I don't know, but it's better than do nothing. Has anyone dusted the doorknob for prints?"  
They all looked at each other, and Grissom hit his own head. Why didn't they do that, for God's sake!

It was almost ten o'clock, so Grissom got in the car with Brass and a bag, filled with a million dollars. If it cost him that much to get Sara back, so be it. She was worth it. When they got at the Sphere, Grissom got out of the car, to the arranged meeting point, but before he could get inside, he saw someone dragging something. Grissom recognised that 'something' immediately as Sara. He dropped the bag and ran to her, shouting her name. Brass got out of the car, with his gun ready, and walked to the bag. He stood there, as a backup for Grissom.

"Sara!"

When she heard someone calling her, she lifted her head a little. There he was, the love of her life, sitting right next to her. Her head hurt like hell, so she lied down again.  
"Hey honey, are you okay? You got a few blows at your head, but everything will be fine. I'll never leave you again, I wouldn't know what I would do without you…"  
He looked at Sara, but she was fallen asleep again.

FEW MONTHS LATER

"Gil, why don't you make some more space in you closet? Makes life a little more easily," she said, teasing Grissom a little. "So I don't have to go back to my place for clothes, I practically live here already."

"Great idea! No, wait, I've got a better one. Bring your whole closet here. I think it'll fit in the bedroom. Don't you think?"  
"What? Sure, why don't I sell my place immediately," Sara said, a little sarcastic.  
"That's an option too, if you really want to."  
Sara looked stunned. Did he really want to move in already?


	7. The Miniature Killer

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Don't look so surprised, you know I love you."

"Yeah, I know, and I love you too. I just didn't expect this."

"Shall I find someone that can bring over your stuff?"

"Okay, just give me some time first to pack and throw stuff away. You know."  
"Fine, hurry up then! You want me to help?"  
"Sure, let's go."

They got in the car, and as usual, Sara was driving. She stopped in front of her door, and took the boxes they just picked up out of the trunk. They walked in, and when Sara saw the mess, she stopped suddenly.

"Uhm, Griss? I don't even know where to start packing…"  
"Well, I'll start with the kitchen, you get your clothes first."  
"You can't help yourself, do you? Always taking the lead," Sara said, laughing.

"Sorry, you're right, I can't help myself. Old habit."

They went each in a different room with a few boxes. Sara was finished first.

"I think I'll need to buy some more clothes this afternoon, There's really not much I'm wearing, so I threw the clothes I barely wear away. How is everything here?"  
"Well, do you want to sell it, throw away, or keep for our kids?"  
"I think I'll try to sell it, our kids would probably want something else."

"Yeah, I think they do. Let's get back to my place with this first, then we'll come back tomorrow for the remainder."

FEW WEEKS LATER

Her phone rang.

"Hello Gilbert."  
"Hey, we got an id on the miniature killer. Her name is Natalie Davis."  
"One of Ernie Dell's fosters?"  
"Yeah, Catherine and I have just spoken to her biological father. Says he put Natalie up for adoption after she pushed her sister out of the tree house."  
"Does he know where she is now?"  
"No, but with a name, it's just a matter of time."

"All right, I'll be right there. I'll meet you at the lab."  
She put her case in the trunk, and was just about to close it, when se heard someone behind her.

"Sara."  
She got shot with something, and passed out.

She woke again after she struggled with Natalie, but she was under a car, and couldn't get away. It was raining. She had to get away under that car really soon, or she'll drown. She wasn't ready to die yet! She found herself a way from under the car, and went walking somewhere, she only didn't know where she was going.


	8. What's Wrong With Sara?

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Where could Sara be? Grissom stood next to the car Sara was lying under a few hours before. He looked around the car, and saw a few footsteps.

"Catherine! I got shoeprints!"

"She got out from under that car. Okay, everyone, listen up! We're searching on foot!"

When they found the dead body, Grissoms heart stopped beating for a second. Then he ran to the body, and started digging it out of the sand.

"It's not her!"

He looked around, but he didn't see any shoeprints. He took the binoculars, and looked, but there was no sign of Sara. Then, his eye fell on a pile of rocks.

Sara looked around, still not knowing where she was. She didn't know she almost made it to the highway. She was too tired, couldn't take another step, so she fell in the sand. She was thirsty, but she didn't have water. She placed the mirror she took from the car in the sand, then, everything went black.

Sofia and Nick were driving through the desert, and Nick saw the reflection of Sara's mirror.

"Wait, slow down, slow down," Nick said.

"What is it?" Sofia asked.

"Go that way! GO! SARA!! Sara, can you hear me? I can't get a pulse."

Sofia called for the helicopter, and a few seconds later, the helicopter was there. Catherine and Grissom drove like crazy to Sara. When they got there, Grissom jumped out of the car and ran to Sara. He couldn't believe what he saw, they found her! He got her back.

They placed Sara in the helicopter, and Catherine asked where they were taking her.

"Desert Palm," the paramedic answered.

"Move over, I'm going with her!" Grissom said, and he got in the helicopter. Sara regained consciousness in the helicopter, and the first thing she saw, was Grissoms nametag. Grissom smiled at her and said everything was going to be okay.

ONE WEEK LATER

Sara recovered well in the hospital, but she was glad to be back home with Grissom. Even though she didn't admit it, the occurrence had traumatised her. She wasn't the same, and Grissom noticed that, but he didn't ask her anything about it. He thought she should process it on her way, and if she needed any help, he was sure she would ask him for it. Maybe he should propose to her, maybe that would bring her beautiful smile back on her face. He missed her smile, sometimes she laughed, but it wasn't with joy. Her eyes didn't sparkle anymore.

Later, when he was working with the bee hive, Sara came around. She was smiling, and even though there was more joy in her smile then before, he still found that her smile was sad. He started believing that the kidnapping had changed Sara for good. She would never be the same again. He proposed to her a few minutes later, and she said yes. For a minute, he saw her old smile again. That made him even happier.

But why was she still sad the days after that? It was like she was planning something, he only didn't know what. He hoped that whatever it was, would make her happy again, not sadder, and that he could get happy about it too.


	9. She's gone

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sara ran to the bathroom and threw up. Grissom entered and asked if she was okay.

"No, of course I'm not okay, I'm throwing up!"  
"O, sweetie, do you want me to call a doctor?"  
"No! I'm just having a flu, that's all."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, you go to work, I'll go back to bed. I'll be better tomorrow."

But she wasn't better, and three days later, she was still not better. Whatever Sara said, he was going to call a doctor. Sara didn't argue when he told her where he was taking her. She went into the doctor's office, and when Grissom followed her, she said she wanted to go alone, so he turned around and went back.

When Sara came out, Grissom noticed another change in Sara. Again, he couldn't place it. She seemed to be a little happier, but on the other hand, much sadder. Sara told Grissom it was just a flu, she didn't want him to know what was going on with her.

"Gil?"

"Yes honey?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too sweetie."

She fell back to sleep again, and Grissom watched her for a while, but then fell asleep as well.

Sara had another tough day at work, but it was even tougher than usual. Hannah killed again, and again, Sara couldn't get her for the killing again, and when Marlon killed himself, she went to tell Hannah. Hannah crashed, and something broke inside of her. She went to the locker room, and cut her nametag of her jacket. She hung the jacket in Ronnies locker, and threw the nametag away. She took the letter she wrote earlier for Grissom off her locker, and put it in her pocket. Was she really going to do this?

She walked through the corridors of the lab, looking at all the people she loved. It felt like she was leaving her family. Then, she couldn't take it anymore, she walked straight to Grissom and kissed him, putting all her love for him and her apologies in it. She walked away, crying, and on her way out, she dropped her letter at Judy. She would give it to Grissom. When she came outside, she took a cab to the airport. She was crying all the way, she would miss Grissom so much. And he still didn't know her secret, which was probably a good thing.

Grissom was a little frightened when Sara kissed him, and once more, he noticed she changed. And not in a happy way. He finished with Hodges, and walked after Sara. He asked Judy if she saw Sara, and Judy gave Sara's letter to him. He went back to his office, and really frightened when he read her letter. He looked stunned. He didn't know how long he sat there, but suddenly Catherine came in. When she saw him sitting like that, she knew something was wrong with Sara. She sat across him, trying to make eye contact. Finally, after what seemed ages to Catherine, Grissom reacted.

"She's gone."


	10. The Letter

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Sara got to the airport, she looked which flight was the fastest to San Francisco. She didn't know why, but she knew she had to start there to deal with her past. Her past started there, so it seemed almost logical. She took the flight of 10 am, which was pretty soon. She hoped Grissom wouldn't go after her, otherwise she would doubt she made the right decision. He was too sweet for her, but she thought that her leaving would change him. She just hoped he'd understand… She hadn't told him her biggest secret either, so maybe, one day she'd come back, and she just hoped that he would take her back by then.

Meanwhile, Catherine looked stunned at Grissom.

"What? Who's gone?"

"Sara…"  
"What?! Why would she leave?"

"Here, read the letter…"  
Catherine took the letter from him, and read it:

_Gil_

_You know I love you. I feel I've loved you forever. Lately, I haven't been feeling very well. Truth be told, I'm tired. Out in the desert, under that car that night, I realised something, and I haven't been able to shake it. Since my father died, I've spent almost my entire life with ghosts. We've been like close friends, and out there in the desert, it occurred to me, that it was time for me to bury them. I can't do that here. I'm so sorry. No matter how hard I try to fight it off, I'm left with a feeling that, I have to go. I have no idea where I'm going, but I know I have to do this. If I don't, I'm afraid I'll self-destruct, and worse, you'll be there to see it happen. Be safe. Know that I tried very hard to stay. Know that you are my one and only. I'll miss you with every beat of my heart. Our life together was the only home I've ever really had. I love you. I always will._

_Goodbye_

Catherine looked stunned and got confused. Why didn't she see that coming? Why didn't Grissom see it coming?

"Why didn't we see it coming? Now I think of it, Sara wasn't the same after the kidnapping, did we accept her strange behaviour because of that? Were we blinded by her kidnapping, did we blame the kidnapping for her behaviour? Why are we so stupid!"  
"Catherine, relax. How could we have seen this coming, she didn't say anything to us, and when I saw her smile a few weeks ago, I thought everything was going to be ok…"

"IDIOT!! Why are you still here? Go after her!"

"No. And stop yelling at me. Sara has to deal with her past alone, I want to help her with that, I really do, but if she needs help, she knows she can call me. Or at least I hope she knows that. And I'm sorry, but I'm going to respect her choice."  
"Okay, you've got a point. Let's hope she calls you soon, I'm officially worried now.

Sara got out of the plane, and looked around. She felt like she was coming home. She just hoped that the people she knew when she lived here still knew her…


	11. What's Sara Going To Do?

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Her mother was in prison, and Sara knew she had to visit her first. She was scared. She hadn't seen her mother since the day she got arrested for the murder on Sara's father. Would she still look the same? Would she recognise Sara? She had so many questions, she really hoped her mother could answer them. But what if her mother was already released from prison? She'd been in there already for almost thirty years, how long was her punishment? And if she was already released, why didn't she contact Sara?

Sara got out of the plane, picked up her luggage and rented a car. It wasn't a long flight, so when she got there, her watch said it was almost 11 am. Sara turned her watch an hour back, because there were different time zones. She first drove to her former home, hoping that the people she sold her house to still owned it. She was pretty sure she could stay there for a little while then. Once she got there, she got scared. She couldn't stay there, it's the house where her father got killed… Just when she stood there watching, somebody came out of the house. Whoever it was saw Sara standing there, and Sara looked back. There was a glimpse of recognition in Sara's eyes, she knew the person who was standing there was Phoebe. She hesitated for a second, but then she walked to Phoebe, hoping that Phoebe would still know who she was.

"Phoebe?"  
"Yes? Hey! Sara!"

Phoebe hugged Sara, glad she saw her again.

"I knew you would come back once, so I told Ted we should stay here. He wanted to move a year after we bought the house. How are you?"  
"Not so well actually. The reason I'm here is not much fun, and it's quite a long story. Is it okay if I visit my mother first and then came back here?"  
"Sure! You know, I'm really glad you're back."  
Sara gave her a smile, and then got in her car again and drove to the prison.

Meanwhile, Grissom told the team Sara was gone, and he wasn't sure if she'd come back soon. The team reacted shocked, they didn't see it coming either. Greg rushed out of the break room, trying to get his cell to call Sara. When he finally got it and called her, he found out that Sara's cell was turned off. He went back into the break room, and told everyone that he went home. Grissom told everyone to go home, he saw how devastated they were by the message. He went into his office and locked the door. Then he turned off the light and sat down on his chair. Finally, he started to cry. He knew Sara didn't leave him, he knew she loved him. But why did she leave? Why didn't she consider his feelings? Why wouldn't she let him allow to help her? He loved her so much, that he didn't know anymore what he would do without her. He felt so stupid, because he didn't see it coming. After what seemed ages, he went home. He had to take out Hank. He knew that it was difficult too for Sara to leave Hank. He just hoped that she would call him soon.

Sara entered the prison, and looked around. She asked the person at the counter if she could get some information about her mother, and the woman told her that her mother would be released in a few weeks. If she wanted, she could visit her mother right now. The woman said she could wait here, an officer would take her to her mother if her mother wanted to see her.

She waited long, but finally, there was an officer, and he brought her to her mother. She entered the room, and sat down. Where was her mother? The officer told her that her mother would be there soon, she just needed to take a shower first. When the door opened again, Sara's heart started to beat really fast.


	12. THe Meeting

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Sara? Is that really you?"  
Sara nodded, not able to say a word. Then her mother ran to her and gave her a big hug.

"I thought I'd never see you again! I'm so glad you're here."

She fell silent, somehow, she knew there was something wrong with Sara.

"What's wrong sweetie? You're so quiet."  
"Well, I wouldn't know what's wrong. Maybe it's the fact that you killed my father or the fact that I'm screwed up."  
"Why are you screwed up?"  
"You know I work as a CSI in Vegas right? Everyday, I met people on the worst day of their lives, and every time the perpetrator gets away with his crime, I'm getting more screwed up. The last case I handled had the same suspect as a crime a couple of years ago, and again, he was set up to it. Hannah killed the girl, and again, I can't prove it. A couple of weeks ago, I was kidnapped. I've been a night under a car, and then a day without water in the desert. When they finally found me, it was almost too late. Then in the hospital, I figured out I was pregnant. I never told Grissom, because I knew that I couldn't leave then, somehow I knew I had to leave… He proposed to me, and I said yes. I just hope that he'll wait for me. I love him so much, it wasn't an easy decision to go back, but when the case with Hannah was reopened, I knew it was time. I wrote a letter to Grissom, but again I didn't tell him that I'm pregnant, and got on the first flight to San Francisco. Eventually, everything started here, when you killed dad, when I met Grissom. Under the car in the desert, I realised I had ghosts from the past to bury. So, now you know why I'm here."

"Wow, that must've been like hell the last couple of weeks."  
"Yeah… So, how are you doing?"  
"To the circumstances, I'm fine. But I'll be glad if I get released in a few weeks."

"I bet you are. I think I'm going to stay in my old house, there are friends living in there now, and I promised that I would explain why I'm back later. But I don't think I'll be here in a few weeks. Maybe in 2 weeks, I'll fly to New York, some things happened there too, and I need to take care of them."

"Sara, how do you think this Grissom guy reacted on your letter?"

"I think he couldn't believe it, he would've tried to call my cell, but I knew that he would do that, so I turned it off."

"You should call him."  
"I don't dare to do that…"

"You have to call him. I know he must be worried about you."  
"But…"  
"No buts, when you get out of this building, you're going to call him. Understand me?"  
"Fine."

"Now, I have to go to class. When will I see you again?"  
"I don't know, maybe tomorrow."

"And I will know it when you didn't call!"  
"Bye mum."


	13. The Conversation

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sara walked outside and turned around to look at her mother. She laughed at her, and she walked away. When she stood outside, she turned her cell on. There were 53 messages, 15 from Grissom, 12 from Greg and Catherine and 7 from Warrick and Nick. She opened a random message from Grissom:

_Sara, please call me when you read this. We're all worried about you and I miss you. Call me soon!_

Another one from Greg:

_Sara, __where the hell are you? Are you crazy? Please, call anyone of us!_

She sighed. She knew everyone must be freaking out there. She had to call Grissom, tell him everything was fine. She feared how he would react. She was so scared. Just when Grissom was about to answer, she hung up. Grissom called her back immediately. She looked at her phone, did she dare to answer?

Grissom was waiting for Sara's call, so he had her phone right next to his hand, and didn't stop staring at it. When it finally rang, he looked at it and saw that Sara was calling. When he picked up, Sara hung up. He redialled fast and was waiting for Sara to pick up.  
"Please Sar, pick up, please."

He was praying that she would answer, or just at least let him talk.

"Hey…"

"Hey honey, are you okay?"  
Sara started to cry. He sounded so worried about her, she was crazy to leave.

"Honey, you can always come home if you're not okay. You waited so long for me, I'll wait for you. Take all the time you need. I'm just begging you to come home soon."  
"Gil, you know I love you. I will come back one day, I just don't know when… I was so scared to call you, I thought you would be pissed off…"

"I can't be pissed of with you," he said laughing. "I can be pissed of with Greg, but not with you. You know I love you too, I don't love Greg."  
Sara laughed through her tears.

"I know that, it's just… I thought you would be angry about the way I left, with just a letter."  
"It wasn't just a letter Sar, I could feel your feelings when I read it, and in a weird way, I understand you. I remember that I told you to have diversions a few years ago. You found your diversion, he just was a little late. You know, you left your CD from Carrie Underwood in my car. I was just listening to it, and you know that song, ehm… Don't forget to remember me? I just hope you won't."

"I won't Gil, I love you too much to forget you. I have to go now, can you say hey and sorry to the guys and Catherine? There were 38 messages from Greg, Nick, Warrick and Catherine, I know everyone's worried like hell."  
"I will, and Sara?"  
"Hhm?"

"I love you, and whenever you need me, call me or come home. Or I'll come, whatever you want."  
"Thanks Gil, I love you too. Bye…"  
"Bye honey."

They hung up, and Sara got in the car and drove to Phoebe.


	14. At Phoebe's

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Grissom sat down in his office, smiling a little, but there were also a few tears in his eyes. He sat there a few minutes, before Catherine came in. She saw he had tears in his eyes, so she sat down and looked at him. When Grissom finally looked at her, she asked:

"She called?"  
"Yeah," Grissom answered. "She's in San Francisco, visiting her mom."  
"What did she say?"  
"To say hey and sorry to you all. You really sent 12 messages to her?"  
"Something like that, yeah… Why?"

"She told me you all left her in total 38 messages. I left 15. We're a bunch of stalkers here."  
Grissom started to laugh. Catherine looked at him, and couldn't tell why he was laughing. Grissom didn't feel like explaining, so she just sat there, waiting for an explanation.

"I'm not going to tell you why I'm laughing! You can watch with huge puppy eyes, but I'm not going to tell you!"  
Catherine rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Call me when you're you again!"

"Sure! But that's pointless, since I haven't changed and you're still here. It would be a waste of money."

"You're impossible!"  
"Tell Sara that, I'm sure she won't agree. Or maybe she will actually."

Catherine walked away, she was stunned that he could laugh while Sara was gone. What did she say to him?

Sara sat in her car, crying. She stopped at a restaurant, to eat something. There was also a little shop in the restaurant, where they sold some CD's. Because Sara left hers all behind, she looked for a new one. She found one of Rebecca Lavelle, which seemed nice, and bought it. She put it in the player, once she was back in her car. She was still crying when she drove to Phoebe, so she tried to focus on the music.

_Hey Girl, you got a new life_

_A new beginning _

_But it's hard to leave_

_Hey Girl, now don't look backwards_

_No need to stay_

'_cause now you're free_

She started laughing, feeling this song was written about her. She was ready to start a new life. She just missed Grissom, she needed him in her life. She stopped thinking about Grissom when she saw her old house. She parked the car somewhere and walked to the house. Phoebe saw her coming and opened the door before Sara even reached it.

"Come in! You want coffee?"  
"Yes, I'd love that. I'm a little tired, it's been such a crazy week."  
"Time to tell me, sit down. I'll be right back."  
Sara sat down and looked around. She saw that the closet they had when she lived her was still there. She laughed. She remembered the time she hid in there and her mum couldn't find her anywhere. Her mum was so worried.

Phoebe came in with the coffee, and sat down as well.  
"I'm ready, tell me everything."

And Sara began.


End file.
